Trickwings
Trickwings This is a new tribe idea I have. Appearance In their natural state, a very thin grey, purple, red or blue dragon with a very large maw often in a grin. They have large-sized frills near their ears and may or may not have horns. On their talons, they have small hooked claws, great for climbing and digging into their prey. Trickwings can stand on two legs if needed. They sometimes have patterns on their scales. Queen : Queen Jinx They have normal sized wings and the tip of their tails always darkens to black unless the dragon is an animus, where it goes to a bright red or a Mistwielder, where it fades to white.( I'll get more into that later). Powers Can create temporary illusions, breathe weak venom and fly quite fast. They prefer to hunt in groups with their siblings to make up for their weak physical power and often drive their target to near insanity before eating them. They prefer to attack like raptors, jabbing and clawing before retreating or going in for the kill. One of their rumored powers is causing bad luck to non-Trickwings, but this has yet to be proved. Queen Queen Jinx. Princesses Crystal Ball Mistwielders Some Trickwings, especially those in the royal family, are born with tails that fade to white. These dragons are very rare, of odds of 1 out of 1000 normally, and these dragons are often in a place of power due to abilities that they gain. They can conjure up mists to help them with their schemes, allowing them to fly when injured and cloak themselves. It is hard to spot a Mistwielder and even harder to hit them. Mistwielders have an 100 % chance of being animus. Society and Loction They live on an island just off the coast next to the scavenger den, hidden by fog and illusions, forcing almost all outsiders away. Most Trickwing parents leave their children alone, as Trickwings can care for themselves at birth. The Trickwings grow up in packs made of their brothers and sisters. They often visit the mainland to mess around with other dragons and scavengers, earning their title but they rarely do any real harm unless attacked. They just like to fool other dragons and scavenge food to eat, so they don't have to go on tiring hunting trips. Sometimes Trickwings will get infected bites like Nightwings, but unless found out right after they got it, they will most likely infect themselves, due to their habit of licking themselves like cats when dirty. Trickwings don't use currency, but rather goods, to pay each other. Allies and Enemies They are seen as a nuisance by the scavengers, as they are not large enough to cause massive damage, but smart and tricky enough to steal from their villages without even being noticed. Seawings see them as a threat, as the Trickwing island is very close to their kingdom and they are no stranger to unexpected raids from the Trickwings. However, they have yet to find and contact the Trickwing's Queen, Jinx. Most of the other tribes either don't know about them, or consider them petty thieves at best. Category:Fanmade Tribes